The Nightmare of Heather Madsen
by SparrowGirl216
Summary: The story of Heather Madsen has only just begun! :) (UNDER RE-WRITE)
1. -,-,1,-,-

_**First re-write chapter...**_ _ **is hoping this blows over well**_ _ **, enjoy!**_

September 8th (7:49 pm)

Saying that Heather was excited for Halloween was an understatement, she was ready. Heather was finishing up her decorating by adjusting the lights and garland around her bed. There were spider decals stuck all over the room, decorations and a light up jack-o-lantern, and there was a Halloween candle sitting open. Once Heather finished, she pulled out her laptop and went on a few websites to find tickets. Living in the Orlando area, most of the teens her age were scouting for tickets to Halloween Horror Nights or to other Halloween events at the many amusement parks in the area. However, these tickets were surprisingly more expensive than usual.

A week ago, for Heather's birthday (September 1st), her parents gifted her a season passes to the Halloween parties at Disney World that she could bring her friends or her older sister to. Her sister, Camille, was in her third year of college, and was coming back for a break in a little over a week, and would be happy to go. Her friends, however, would prefer to indulge in more horror. Heather didn't hate horror, but she just prioritized Disney, since it's what she grew up around mostly. So, Heather decided to use the money she received from other relatives for her birthday to buy passes, which proved to be more or less unsuccessful.

After about half an hour of research, Heather gave up and wandered around YouTube looking at upcoming Halloween events in Disney, Disney Halloween videos and MEPs, and other Halloween or villain related videos.

(9:58 pm)

It was almost 10 o'clock when Heather realized that it was starting to get fairly late, but she continued to watch YouTube. She had school tomorrow and should've been off, but these videos were too addicting. She wished that she could've gone to Disney tomorrow, but she had school the next day, and would probably end up with a bunch of homework for the weekend. Maybe, she and her sister could go when she comes to visit.

While going through a playlist, a pop-up showed up saying, "Check your connection and try again". Heather reloaded the screen a couple of times and the only thing that changed was the video title, which changed to, "Nok Lery". _Was this a name? Was this another language? Does this computer connection need assistance?_ Probably, so Heather reloaded it one more time. It started to load slowly and had a black background. Heather kept her eyes towards the center of the screen. While music started playing in the background quietly, an image kept popping up in the background.

"Is that," Heather squinted her eyes toward the screen, "Kylo Ren?"

Suddenly, the laptop closed and slammed her right hand between the closed laptop. Heather screamed like Armin gasped and looked at her hand, then saw movement in front of her. She gasped at the sight of the figure in front of her.

"What in the name of Phantomhive?" Heather nearly yelled. Luckily her parents were out seeing friends, or she definitely would've woken them up.

"So you're the girl I've heard so much about?" the mechanical voice of Kylo Ren radiated around the bedroom. Heather just kept her horrified gaze at the condescending mask.

"Do you not remember me? I definitely remember you," he said. _What is he talking about, Star Wars TFA? I met him earlier in the summer when we stayed on property for the week in June with Camille_ , Heather thought.

"So you do remember," he said knowing he was right.

"Stop reading my mind! That was you? You're real? How do I know you aren't some lunatic dressed in costume trying to kill me or rob my house?" Heather asked accusingly.

"We're all real, if I tell you that you should believe me," he replied.

"Well, I don't, besides I know what you look like without your helmet. If you took it off I'd know," Heather said. Kylo Ren sighed but took it off willingly and tossed it to the other side of the room into a chair. Heather tried her hardest not to gasp when she met the gaze of the real Kylo Ren.

"Do you believe anymore?" he asked.

"What?" Heather asked confusedly.

"Do you understand that we truly exist? Do you understand how powerful we are?" Kylo asked rhetorically.

"Clarify, por favor," Heather said.

"All us villains, and the heroes, exist. The, so called 'magic', is real. I don't know what exactly they found so completely fascinating about you," he said.

"Who's 'they'?" Heather asked.

"The other villains," Kylo started," I kind of see it though. You're not really afraid of us. What are you?"

"I'm a person, who isn't five years old and screams at the sight of Male-"

"You must not say her name out loud!" Kylo whisper yelled while covering Heather's mouth with the leather gloved hand.

"Don't touch me!" Heather said pushing him off her, "I'm supposed to believe what you're telling me?" Heather gasped as her stuffed bear flew out from across the room and into the hands of Kylo Ren. _I'll save you, Cuddles!_ She mentally screamed.

Heather realized her childish mistake when Kylo Ren chuckled.

"Am I still a fake to you?" Kylo Ren said looking over poor Cuddles.

"No," Heather said, mostly unwillingly.

"Anyway, the other villains are fascinated by the potential power you possess, and have realized your fate ties into the future of the villains. We know who you are Heather," he started, making Heather startled realizing she never explicitly told him her name.

"You're freaking me out. It's late, give me my bear, and go, please," Heather said trying to get her bear back while Kylo Ren continued to hold the bear higher and higher.

"Your parents make a decent amount of money, but aren't always home to see you. Your sister Camille is at college studying to be a nurse in New York," Kylo Ren stated realizing he was striking nerves, other than just over the bear, "You have only a few close friends, and your acquaintances expect better of you. You're smart, you're an artist, you're quiet, not to mention quite a mystery."

"Shut up!" Heather said jumping for her bear.

"Is this piece of fluff really that important to you? You don't really need it, do you?" he said holding it by the neck. Heather was getting more and more terrified.

"You've made your point! You wanted me scared of you? I'm terrified, you can go now!" Heather said standing on the other side of the room. Kylo still looked over the bear and ignored her.

"You wanna rub it in my face more that I don't have many strong relationships in my life?" Heather asked. From what Heather could see, he simply stopped moving. He turned around and looked at Heather's retreating figure and walked over.

"I know their hatred hurts, but you can use that to your advantage if you join us," he explained. Heather wiped slowly forming tears from her eyes.

"You're frickin' obsessed with me joining the villains," Heather said, snatching her bear back shockingly quick.

"It's all for good reason, besides, we aren't supposed to take serious action until Halloween," he said grabbing his helmet.

He put it back on, backed away, and suddenly vanished.

"Okay, bye!" Heather said confusedly and almost screaming. _I really hope that wasn't real…._

 _I'm not watching any Disney movies tonight._

 _ **Tried to keep it similar to the first chapter for nostalgia purposes! Hope you guys enjoyed! :)**_


	2. Ouft he dol Delrrorwnd

_Heather Madsen is back everyone! I'm trying to publish each chapter based on what dates they take place, or I try to keep the dates they're published to the dates that the events take place. Enjoy this chap! :)_

Ouft he dol Delrrorwnd

September 21st, 2016 (7:49 am)

Well what a start to a Wednesday morning, which I was hoping would be like any other Wednesday, aka the bland, middle day of the week, but no, I was wrong. I was standing outside my high school with my photography class during what we all thought was a normal fire drill, until we realized we'd been out there for almost fifteen minutes already.

Not even five minutes later of talking to a group a friends in my class and being harassed by a bee, we watched a fire truck pull into the school's parking lot. _Hold on, there's no way something actually happened_ , I thought as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and snapped a picture of the truck. _Maybe it's a distraction for something_ , I wondered.

We were all still standing outside, so I reflected on my insane encounter with Kylo Ren last Friday night. Did I tell my friends about it? No frogging way! I was honestly hoping that'd be the last time I've heard from any villain or fictional movie character. Who could I've told at this point?

(10:55 am)

Lunchtime/ breakfast, because my lunch period is so early in the day. I'd taken out my lunch, my phone and ear buds, my water, and some homework to keep myself occupied. None of my friends have lunch during my period, but I can get some homework done. I'd put my backpack on the floor, when I thought I heard something, well someone, yelling my name from the opposite side of the cafeteria. _No, I don't like public confrontation_ , I thought sarcastically in my head.

I didn't make eye contact with whoever was calling me. If they could yell my name out from the other side of the room, they could darn well walk over to me/

"Heather!" I heard the person call to me again. A boy? What boy would call my name? I don't talk to many people in general. I decided to look up since I realized that no one else would have the same name as me.

 _Oh my raptors, NOOOO!_ I was practically screaming in my head. A young man with dark wavy hair and brown eyes stared me down and started walking over to me. He was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt, with black shoes. He was also carrying a black backpack with the Kylo Ren light saber keychain attached to one of the zippers. He finally made his way over and put his backpack on my table. Frogging Kylo Ren!

"How, in the frogging known universe, did you find and get into my school?" I asked angrily.

"My colleagues told me to come to your school and observe your day to day life, and just to know you better," he explained calmly.

"Okay, but again, how did you pass off as a student, you're in your twenties," I said, even though he passed off for a high school junior or senior.

"I just did. Now, where are your friends?" he asked me, while he took the seat to the left of me, while I took out my food.

"In class," I stated simply.

So, lunch with Kylo Ren wasn't terrible, it was mostly trying to know more about me. But it was weird, obviously anyone who's seen his movie would wonder about him being a serious fanboy. After never-ending questions about me were asked I was trying to change the subject.

"So, um, did you offer to come here to see me first?" I asked. He looked up at me from his chips, that I bought him, with a wandering gaze. He's so reading my mind again. I just stared back at him blankly and tried thinking of a song in my head to keep him away. He instead just chuckled at the Black Butler theme music I was thinking about in my head, knowing he'd probably gotten past it.

"They suggested me to come to you first since we are most similar," he said.

"You, and I, are alike?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"We both contain great amounts of power, and can use it to our advantage with a combination of our intelligence," he said to me.

"Okay, uh, thanks," I replied. He nodded in response, and then I heard my name again. _Crap who is it now_ , I thought. I looked to the far end of the cafeteria and saw my friend, Rose, running over to Kylo and I.

"Be prepared for me to talk most for you," I said as he nodded, already following, my orders. We watched my friend run and stumble through tables over to us.

"Heather, I ran off my bus to catch up with you before the end of the period. So who's this?" she asked. I already knew where this would go.

"Kylo," he said sternly. _Smooth man, real smooth_ , I thought looking over at him, and of course he smirked back.

"Okay. So Heather, I was thinking, we could stay after school and catch up alone," Rose said to me, obviously implying that Kylo couldn't come, or acknowledging the fact that he was right there.

"Actually, Kylo and I are hanging out at my place after school, but you're welcome to join," I said, even though it'd probably be better if we discussed our matters without her.

"Whatever, I'll make sure we hang out at some point this week. How about my place, tomorrow?" Rose asked me.

"I told you Friday afternoon I have work tomorrow and Saturday. I'll make sure to figure something out at some point," I replied. I knew she was starting to develop her "mood", whenever things wouldn't turn out in her favor or if the world didn't revolve around her.

"Whatever, I'll try to figure out dates too, but I'm pretty busy these next few of days," she told me, then walked away.

"So that was Rose," I said trying to avoid further friendship conversations about Rose.

"She seems rather passive aggressive," he said. I laughed at his comment, how hypocritical I thought.

"Whatever, we aren't honestly super close friends. Anyway, English class starts soon, I've got to head over there," I said grabbing my backpack off the floor and putting my chair back.

"I'm coming with you. We have the same classes," Kylo Ren said. _Yes, because it just so happens we have the same classes_ , I thought.

"Exactly," he said, replying to my thoughts.

"Can you not do that please? It's annoying," I said

"Alright princess," he said. My eyes widened at his comment.

"Don't do that either," I said with my voice cracking, with him laughing at my comments.

(11:40 am)

I took a random seat in English class, with Kylo Ren sitting next to me, mostly since my teacher didn't care where we sat, or what we did for that matter. The rest of the class sat themselves in the other desks in the classroom, and we were all waiting for our teacher to come in. The teacher wasn't there when the bell rang.

"Hey Claire," I said to my friend who sat to the behind me, "do you think we have a substitute?"

"That's what I heard from my friend in fourth period," she said. I realized Kylo Ren was, seriously, quiet.

 _Do you have something to do with this Ren?_ I asked in my head, since he was obviously listening to my thoughts again. _Possibly_ , I heard his voice in my head as I realized he was staring at me.

"I'm this close to kicking you," I leaned over and whispered to him. He smirked just in time as our "substitute" walked in.

Our substitute was extremely pale, with a slight light-ish blue tinge to his skin, with dark, spikey-ish hair. His clothes seemed like normal human clothes and he was walking around with a black briefcase. The faces of majority of the students were nearly terrified, while the rest were trying to snap a picture of him to put up of Snap-Chat.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. H, and I'll be your teacher for the remainder of the year, as far as I know for now," he said briefly. Someone on the other side of the room raised their hand.

"What happened to our teacher?" he asked.

"Not sure, no one told me, nor would I be at liberty to tell you if I did know," Mr. H said.

 _Kylo, he's Hades, isn't he?_ I asked in my head. _But of course_ , he replied in my head.

So class carried on, somewhat normal, instead of resuming our books, he collected them and taught us about story development, and characters. He was constantly emphasizing how the heroes would be nothing without the villains they battle or the conflicts they face. Of course Hades would say something like this, or like, the Joker.

He ended class five minutes early, so as per usual when class ended early, I took my phone out or spoke to whoever was closest to me, until I heard the voice.

"Mr. Ren, Miss. Madsen, will you two please stay a moment after class? I'll write you passes for your next period if need be," he said. I nodded nervously, and looked over at Kylo Re before the class was let out.

"What do you think he wants?" I asked, while Kylo just smirked at me. I really hated this, "not knowing anything" business. Why can't people just give me a straight up answer to my questions?

Once the entire class left, I slowly approached the desk with Kylo Ren to where Hades was. Yes, I just said this sentence.

"So, Heather, you're rather close to joining us villains. We know from your grades so far this year and in past years that you are very smart. There's just a few more tasks you need to pass before we can fully accept you under us," Hades explained to me, but I was completely dumbfounded.

"Who's says I even agreed to join your Disney villain mania?" I asked.

"You seem to be rather adaptable in tough situations. You've even taken a liking to me," Kylo Ren said.

"Yeah, well, you're cool. The rest of this is seemingly ridiculous," I said, "So what now, all the villains are just going to show up in my life until I join y'all?"

"As I told you Friday night, you have until Halloween until we take you into our group anyway," Kylo Ren said. I sighed in annoyance, this crap was screwing up my entire life.

"I'm sorry this is sudden, and if you're confused, but you'll learn your place with us," Hades said handing us our passes for next period.

Kylo Ren followed me out of the classroom into the mostly emptied out hallway. I wanted to be left alone. He eventually caught up to me and grabbed my elbow.

"What?" I snapped at him, obviously taken back by my comment.

"I just wanted to apologize," Kylo said.

"I know, I see it in your eyes, you're pained to see me hurt," I replied, "I forgive you, it's just confusing to comprehend all at once".

"I understand, now let's get to class, we'll discuss more when we don't have a class to rush to," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me to our next period class.

 _Wait, he knows where my next class is?_ I wondered, knowing I shouldn't have been surprised.

This was only the start to all the madness.

 _So yes, the chapter name was another name for Hades, which unscrambles to be Lord of the Underworld. Does anyone actually sit there and attempt to undo it? I have no frogging clue, but it's fun for me! Hope you enjoyed, and I'll c u next time! :)_


	3. Enisha Nrcp

_I'm alive, busy but alive. School's giving me work to do on the extended weekend, but I persevere for my lovely readers. Did I just sound that fancy? Oh well, enjoy! :)_

Enisha Nrcp

(October 1st, 2016) at the annual Halloween Fair

Ah, October 1st, means autumn is here, Halloween is here, and I have thirty days to decide this whole villain situation out. I've basically been piled up on homework and work work (ha ha that's funny) this lovely four day weekend, and I'd be lucky if I had time to live, but here I am at the Halloween Fair at the local library.

Of course I wasn't alone, I was with Rose, and a few friends from my art class!

And Kylo Ren.

Jeez, he's like one of those buy one get one free deals. My art friends had no problem with him and took a liking to him, while Rose was, well, Rose. She didn't honestly even take a liking to my art friends either, so whatever, should've left her at home.

So at this fair we were that group of teens that literally walked around for hours and occasionally did things. Whenever we saw another group of teens, we would stare each other down, it was pretty funny because they were all afraid of Kylo.

(7:29 pm)

I was walking around with Kylo and Rose on the other side of the library with the rides, while my art friends were on the other side getting snacks. There were the obvious carnival rides, a "hay" maze, and plenty of scare actors. We were walking over towards the bumper cars when a scare actor dressed like a demon-ish looking human jumped at us and scared the crap out of Rose, while I laughed.

"Heather, you know I hate this kind of stuff," she whined at me.

"And you know I like this stuff. It's all a part of the spirit of Halloween, besides we're finally hanging out like you said you wanted to," I explained, surveying the surroundings making sure the only person watching us was Kylo. I did notice the demon scare acting looking around us, but I brushed it off. _Yes scare actor, come scare my friend and send her home_ , I was silently saying in my head.

"Yeah, alone? You're practically attached to Kylo's shoulder and you're laughing out loud with your art people," Rose said.

"So, you're mad because I want to give everyone equal attention. why do you think I sent my friends for food? So we could get over here and put in a quick ride before they got back," I said.

"You just said your friends, am I not your friend Heather?" Rose asked.

"Did you not hear what she said? Instead of complaining, why don't you appreciate that she made time today to hang out with you?" Kylo Ren said. Like wow man, wow. :)

"Why don't you just confess to her already? You two disgust me," Rose said. I rolled my eyes, and as I did, I jumped when the scare actor came over to scare Rose again.

"Take me home," Rose said sternly.

"You have a phone, and parents with cars, good luck," I said grabbing Kylo's arm and walking around her.

I just fought with someone who I've been friends with since sixth grade. Serves her right doesn't it? Did I really do anything wrong? All these thoughts and questions flooded my mind as Kylo took control and sat us on some hay bales.

"You don't need to second guess yourself. She was an awful friend, and an awful person in general. You're so much better off without her," he told me.

"Thanks Ren," I said. This was getting really awkward and it was rather quiet. He looked over my shoulder for a second and looked back at me.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," he said.

"Okay, um, I'll wait here," I said cheerfully. He walked away and I checked my phone and skimmed through Instagram.

After a couple minutes I could hear soft humming from behind me. It was a familiar tune, Panic at the Disco? I slowly turned around not expecting to be jump scared. Just the music playing from the carnival, right?

Suddenly a hand covered my mouth and leaned against me. As my vision faded, I could hear softly...

"...I am so much more than royal, snatch your chain and mace your eyes..."

(8:04 pm)

I was still pretty groggy, while adjusting my vision and trying to figure out my surroundings.

My eyes finally readjusted, and I sat up on the carpeted floor. I took in the scenery and realized I was in one of the aisles in the DVD section of the library. I used the shelves to help myself up, then flattened out my leggings, skirt, and sweatshirt (what, I'm cold.. :(...). I looked to the right of me and saw the end of the aisle with the check out desk in the media center, with moonlight shining in from the windows. Then I looked to the left, that frogging demon scare actor, like what's this guy's deal?

I ran past the media check out desk and into the main book section. I ran into the fourth aisle making sure, I wasn't being followed, and stood near the wall next to a window.

I calmed myself down and checked the time. _Crap, what are my friends thinking I went? Where does Kylo think I went?_

"Just tell me," I heard in my head. Kylo Ren!

" _I'm in the library with that psycho demon actor_ ," I said in my head.

"On my way princess," he said in my head. I tried to tell him to stop calling me that, but he tuned out at that point.

"...Heroes always get remembered, but you know legends never die..." the guy sang to the right of me about five feet away. His green eyes piercing practically into my soul. (they must be really bright, or neon)

I ran a few aisles away and ran into it. I looked behind me, to see the guy standing at the end. I kept looking back and didn't realize I ran right into the arms of Kylo Ren. He looked down at me and I went around and behind him.

"This game of tag is over, Prince Hans," Kylo Ren said. The man at the end walked closer and smiled.

"Hold on, what?!" I practically yelled. I didn't care I was in a library, I was confused.

"It was a rather interesting game. So said it has to end. It was almost like you were sincerely terrified of me, Heather," he said. Oh god, it really was Hans, hmph, I'm an idiot.

"You frogging creeped me out dude, I thought you were some pedo or something!" I said standing next to Kylo Ren. Hans walked up to me, grabbed my hand and kneeled before me.

"My lady, I sincerely apologize for any fear I may have inflicted upon you, I beg forgiveness," he pleaded and kissed my hand (oh my god what?!).

"Okay I forgive you, you can let go now :)," I said quickly and awkwardly. He released my hand and stood up.

"So, Panic at the Disco?" I asked Hans.

"I enjoy their music, now if you'll excuse me, I have more scare acting to do," Hans said walking towards a back exit of the library.

"Are you okay?" Kylo Ren asked me.

"Yeah, just a little shaken. More importantly are you? And what about Kelsey, Erin, and Charlie?" I asked.

"I told them you were walking Rose home, and they left a little while ago. We have the rest of the fair to ourselves," he said. We walked outside and started suggesting rides to go on. But before we could get deeper into the crowd, he stopped me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"The reason I left you early," he said pulled something out of his pocket, "here". He dropped a leather cord bracelet in my hand with a metal dragon on it.

"Oh, this is so pretty. Thanks Kylo," I said clasping it on my wrist and studying it quickly.

"You're welcome princess. Shall we go to the bumper cars?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at the 'princess' part.

"Sure thing," I responded, as he grabbed my hand and ran quickly to the cars. Was it just me, or was he really excited to get to these bumper cars?

 _If you've read Partners in Time, there's a part where my one character Lirita is talking to Hans where he admits to liking Panic at the Disco! XD Also, Heaather just got a very nice gift from Kylo Ren, cool! I feel like he's kind of awkward in normal human interaction, but so am I, and we're cool :). Hope you enjoyed Heather's first day of October, with thirty days to decide her fate! :)_


	4. Corn Maze Excursion

_It's short, but I' here, and so is Heather :)_

Corn Maze Excursion

(October 14th, 2016)

Good lord, time flies by, and work is long and boring. I've been trapped under school, work, and several other responsibilities, and this villain garbage on my mind isn't making life any easier. Plus my left wrist had been bothering me for the last week, and it feels like it's extremely stiff. Now I'm wearing one of those wrist supports right now. But today was actually pretty fun.

My photography class sent us on a field trip to this farm upstate, meaning we were literally at the school before six a.m. so the bus could leave by 6:10. Two hours of napping on the bus later, I woke up, apparently with my head stuck between Kylo's shoulder and his head, like what? I'd slowly managed to free my head without waking him up.

Eventually, by around eight in the morning we got to the farm. It was all decorated for Halloween and they encouraged us to buy pumpkins, go on hayrides, and do the other activities.

We got in with our student admission tickets and met up by the food area. My teacher and our other two proctors told us to meet again there by around two, so we could beat the traffic, then everyone scattered.

My small group of friends, Ren, and I walked around and took photos for a while and finished up by 10:30 already, so we all split up.

"I heard there was a corn maze here. I haven't been through one in a couple of years," I said, so that we weren't just standing there.

"Sure," Kylo said.

We walked over closely and in an awkward silence. I shifted slightly to the left, but he shifted closer. This was weirding me out. This happened a few more times as we walked over. I knew he was being genuine, but I needed to know what in the bloody hell was going on.

"Kylo, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied sternly.

"Are you sure? You seem on edge, you're sticking pretty close to me," I said.

"I said, I'm fine," he replied.

"Alright," I paused, "weird that we haven't run into, you know, 'anyone in particular' lately".

"Yeah, and that concerns me," he said, "I have no clue what they're planning. And I'm here playing babysitter".

 _Babysitter? Boy you better watch that mouth of yours?_ I thought, then realized. Dammit.

"Or what can you do? Use the force on me? Attack me with comments?" he asked angrily. I stared back at him.

"What's wrong with you Ren? " I asked, "Am I really just another bratty teen to you? Seems like someone's being hypocritical".

"Don't question me, go run off into the cornfield for all I care," Kylo said. He was facing me, opposing me.

I looked at him, and turned towards the maze, and bolted right in.

(five minutes later)

 _What is his fricking problem?_ I wondered as I slowed my running down.

 _I thought I could trust him, I thought he was my friend. I am really just another pawn in a villain's game aren't ?_ I kept thinking looking at this bracelet and back down at the path ahead of me in this forsaken corn maze.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard heavy footsteps behind me, and my name was called.

"Ren! What do you want?" I yelled, but my eyes widened when I realized it wasn't Kylo Ren.

I looked at the person who knew my name, apparently. _Oh, frick no! This ain't no Partners in Time bish, right now._

"Oh, uh, Gaston?" I asked. Backing off slightly, with my voice lowering and softening in shyness and nervousness.

"Fantastic to meet me, I know, Heather," he said. I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Anyways Heather, I heard from a good source, that you were in close contact with Kylo Ren," Gaston implied.

"Yes, but we're fighting right now, and I ran in here and I haven't been near him for like ten minutes or so," I explained.

"That's a shame," Gaston said drawing nearer to me.

"Where'd you get that bracelet from?" he asked.

"Ren got it for me a couple of weeks ago at some autumn festival we went to at the public library," I said, realizing that Gaston would probably cringe at the word 'library'.

"May I have a look?" Gaston asked holding out his hand to look at it.

"It's nothing special," I said. He stared at me, and I gave up, turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

Suddenly a hard grasp took hold of my wrist, mY INJURED WRIST!

Gaston had his brutish hand around my arm.

"I'm afraid, you'll have to come with me, sweetheart," Gaston said sinisterly. _Oh heck no!_ I thought trying to scratch him with my other hand.

Then I heard an igniting noise and a red glow appeared from behind Gaston.

"Let Heather go," Kylo's voice said to Gaston. Gaston turned around and held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey Ren, I'm not looking for trouble. You see, you know what our bosses want, and the deadlines," Gaston started with a bunch of excuses, while he left Kylo get closer to me. He grabbed my right hand, almost as if we were about to run.

As if on cue, we ran in the opposite direction and passed a bunch of twists and turns through the corn maze. When we finally stopped, and Kylo released my hand. I used my hand to readjust my brace, and sat on the ground. Kylo Ren shortly paced back and forth.

"I'm so sorry," he said. I looked up at him.

"I lashed out at you, you're my friend, and I'm supposed to protect you, that's why no one has shown up the past couple of weeks," Kylo explained.

"Whoa, whoa whoa. You didn't lash out at me. You were more pissed about the other villains and what they're contemplating to do with me. I forgive you," I said.

"Heather, I'm so sorry, you deserve an explanation," he said starting to explain, but I was caught off my guard and looking behind him. I saw a few women walking quickly towards us.

"Run," Kylo said grasping my hand again and leading me through this stupid maze!

From behind us, I could hear laughter, and the women speaking excitably. We were still running when a young looking woman with blond hair, blue eyes, and a purple and red dress popped up in front of us and FNAF jumpscared us (thanks a lot :P), and I fell on the floor covering my ears, because I guess that is my natural response to being jumpscared.

"Well done Sarah," I heard a somewhat scary voice say behind us, followed by another woman. I quickly realized who was here and stood up. I was either about to fight or fangirl, the Sanderson Sisters were surrounding Kylo Ren and I (there's yet another sentence I never thought I'd say/write/read).

"Greetings Heather," Winnifred told me. _Oh jeez_ , I thought.

"Hello Winnie, it's 2016, it's been twenty three years-ish since you've last been here, story wise," I said.

"We're well aware," Mary said.

"Anyways, I'm guessing your robot friend has explained to you what's been happening with your life as you know it," Winnie said.

"I'm some sort of super weapon to the villains or something, I guess," I said uninterested.

"But, your time to decide is up," Sarah said, spinning around crazily in the corner.

"Uh, no. I was told I have until Halloween to decide whether or not I'll go with you willingly," I said.

"True, true. However, you're needed even before All Hallows Eve to help us with certain matters," Winnie explained vaguely.

"Well, from what I was told, I have until Halloween to figure out whatever in the name of Alois Trancy I'm doing with this situation, that I'm also still unclear about," I explained.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," Winnie said shooting lightening magic (?) at Kylo and I.

My left hand lurched forward, almost in slow motion, and the pain from my wrist spread to the palm of my hand while I closed my eyes as I fell to the ground. I could hear yelps from others around me.

I finally reopened my eyes, and gasped in horror. A dark grayish-blue ices had formed on the ground, trapping the witches from the ankles to the ground, with spikes of ice aimed towards them. I freaked out while Kylo grabbed me and ran us out of the maze.

"What in the world just happened?!" I yelled.

"Your magic, I realized that's what they told me would happen, but it would usually be both wrists, it seems to be only your left," Kylo explained.

"I don't know anything, but it's freaking me out. Plus we better head back towards the food area, it's one thirty-ish, and I'm buying a pretzel. I'm done with today," I explained, and we headed away from that frickin' maze.

 _So, there are definitely villains out to get Heather, but is it for the villains as a whole, or for their own personal gain? We'll find out more. Still considering on changing the POV... hope u enjoyed! :)_


	5. RIP Heather

_Final chapter, Happy Halloween :)_

RIP Heather

(October 31st)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **GetMeOutOfHere** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I don't understand. These entries must've meant something to someone. I've been told that these entries belonged to me.

Or Heather?

Heather is not here.

Only I exist now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **She'sLyingINeedToEscape** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

We once co-existed, but my colleagues reached out to me. I emerged, Heather resided. I am here now.

We fought for control, and she constantly won, but now I am in control.

They helped me gain my strength, and now she is gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **She'sDangerousDon'tTrustHer** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **DoNotBeAfraid** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **SheWillDevourYou** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **SheKnowsFear** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I sense your confusion, and your fear. If you'd like, I can make it...

DISAPPEAR...

Just trust me. Grab my hand and tell me you trust me...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **Don'tDoItPlease** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Just

Like

Heather...

Long live...

Astrid.

 _Astrid has taken over Heather. She has waited patiently in the back of Heather's mind, waiting for the villains to open the idea in her mind to release her fear, and now she feeds off of fear after having Hetaher tortured for weeks on end. Astrid knows very little of Heather except her existence and her thoughts. Now she is introduced to the villains, and Heather is trying to fight back before she is finally defeated, and gone forever._

 _So here's the end of Heather's story for now. Hopefully the clarification helped clear uo some things, and I hope you enjoyed. Happy Halloween! :)_


	6. UPDATE & RE-WRITE

_**Hey all! It's certainly been a while...**_

 _ **Let's be honest, the only reason the last chapter to this is the way it was was because I was rushing to get chapters out by Halloween and I was severely short on time in terms of school, work, and other obligations.**_

 _ **I've decided a re-write would be best for this story, and I won't restrain myself to a Halloween count-down time limit, hence the title change as well (if I did it already). It's also going to be in 3rd person POV because I just didn't feel comfortable writing in first person, idk why, but I just felt that way. XD**_

 _ **As for anything else I'm publishing, they're on hold, b/c school, work, and other stuff, and updates surely won't be consistent... let's be honest all I do is come home from where-ever, do homework, do what else I gotta do, put in a Disney movie or anime series on TV and go to bed... but that's just a me issue that I need to fix XD.**_

 _ **Hopefully because I'm excited to reboot it without limits, I'll be more motivated and creative with these chapters. And also, the old chapters will eventually be taken down, but at least not until I re-write them.**_

 _ **So thanks for sticking around, and putting up with my antics, and I hope you'll enjoy! :)**_


End file.
